This invention is generally directed to drogues and or sea anchors which are used as devices which are towed from the stern of water craft to act as a brake to reduce excessive and dangerous speed in conditions of high following winds and more specifically to drogues which are constructed so as to be compactly stored but which, when deployed, automatically assume an orientation which promotes the opening of the drogues as they are pulled through water. The invention more directly relates to open belted type drogues which are formed so as to create a plurality of open spaces between each of the belts through which fluid may pass and wherein the drogues act to control the speed of a vessel to thereby aid in stabilizing the vessel especially in rough seas.